


A Garden of Gray

by Ian_the_Existential_Crisis



Series: A Garden of [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis/pseuds/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis
Summary: A tale of Goddess Tikki, her husband God of destruction Plagg and their tiny son Chat Noir.





	A Garden of Gray

**Author's Note:**

> From valentine1604 on tumblr.  
> Prompt "Stop. That tickles."  
> Pairing Cheesecake

Tikki had always considered herself a very lucky woman. It probably came with the territory of being the Goddess of Luck. Sure she had many other domains her magiks claimed, but luck by far was the most prominent.

But it wasn't even her luck that made her think she was the luckiest woman. No, not even close.

Her eyes had opened to the sleeping face of her beloved husband. His dark features usually agitated with a frown was smooth and calm. There was no distressed wrinkle on his brow, no slight twitch of his eye. He, for once, was calm. And Tikki lived for moments when she could see him like this.

He, being the God of Destruction, misfortune and many other disastrous things, had grown used to bearing the hate of others and always putting forth a stoic facade. His calm, uncaring mask never broke, as far as Tikki could remember.

So yes, to see him this calm was a delight and she was far more lucky than any mortal could ever be.

She smiled to herself, snuggling close to the warm wools of their bed. Her nose barely grazing his browned cheek.

"Stop." He called roughly, his voice still filled with sleep. "That tickles."

"How could it? I barely touched you."

One acidic green eye opened to watch her. "It felt almost like those silly human things you like so much. Moth kisses?"

"Butterfly kisses." Tikki corrected moving her head so she could fit herself into the crook of his neck. "And if you would prefer we could do that instead of just my nose touching your cheek."

"Are you trying to start a war?"

"Of course darling. This is one I'm sure I could win."

Plagg's hand reached up from under the covers. "Are you certain it would be your victory? I'm sure I could do some massive damage in this fight."

"Bring it on." Tikki smiled. Yes, she indeed was a lucky woman to have such a wonderful partner.


End file.
